


Camus/Miklotov ficlets

by anonamor



Category: Gensou Suikogaiden, Suikoden II
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: Unconnected Camus/Miklotov ficlets that take place anytime before, during, or after Suikoden 2 and Suikogaiden 2.





	1. share

**Author's Note:**

> Back to my favorite m/m ship in all of Suikoden :D I've shipped this ship for so long and hopefully will write more than a few ficlets for them again.

“Miklotov.”

The black-haired man sitting on the floor didn’t look up from the sword he was polishing, as if Camus hadn’t said anything at all. Camus sighed, though he was not surprised. That’s why he was carrying a tray of tea and biscuits from the restaurant.

Carefully Camus knelt on the floor next to Miklotov and placed the tray down in front of him. Then with one hand he gently touched Miklotov’s shoulder. This finally got Miklotov’s attention.

“Camus?” Miklotov looked up at the red-haired man and frowned.

Camus forced a cheerful smile. “I brought a snack for us to share, since I figured you might be hungry.”

Miklotov glanced over at the tray next to Camus before looking Camus once again in the eye. The bags under his eyes were only getting deeper. Not that Camus had fared much better after the events in Mathilda and with Nanami… Camus understood how Miklotov felt, because he felt the same storm of feelings. Even though they had become ex-Knights a while ago, they had spent over a decade under that man… that despicable man…

“Thank you.” Miklotov broke one of the biscuits into two pieces and handed one half to Camus. They ate the biscuit pieces in silence.

Camus was about to reach for one of the teacups when Miklotov stopped him, his fingers first grabbing onto Camus’ forearm before sliding down to tangle with Camus’ fingers. He squeezed Camus’ hand and tried his best to smile. “I’m sorry for my behavior.”

Camus shook his head. “No need to apologize.”

“But…” Miklotov protested.

“Just share this with me,” Camus requested, shifting closer to Miklotov. Miklotov pushed the tray with the untouched tea and remaining biscuits to the side carefully with his foot before turning to embrace Camus.

“I will. I promise.”


	2. perhaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already plotted this one out when I realized some of it doesn't work with canon, so whoops. Takes place during the first chapter of Suikogaiden Volume 2, but with some divergence :D

“Mik?” Camus called out softly, his eyes opening upon the sound of the door opening.

Maki entered the room where Camus was recovering in with a sheepish smile. “No, it’s just me. Miklotov is still talking with your parents.”

“Oh.” Camus moved to sit up straight as Maki made her way to his bedside. She placed the tray carefully on his lap. Camus grabbed the glass of water and brought it to his lips. “Thanks.”

Maki sat down on the chair beside the bed, the chair that Miklotov had occupied earlier. She smiled as Camus ate the food she made with gusto. She wondered if those two ever… She shook her head. Of course she was jealous of Miklotov, being able to stand by Camus’ side. Even though Miklotov had been rather rude to her, she understood where he was coming from. If she were him, she’d probably act the same way…

It became awkwardly quiet when Camus finished eating. It looked like he really did expect Miklotov to be the one coming in with dinner, not Maki. Well, then she might as speak to that. “Your parents won’t say it, but they are happy for you.”

Camus stilled. “What do you mean, Maki?”

Maki smiled. “They approve of Miklotov.” When Miklotov had taken his turn to be with Camus, Maki had overheard Camus’ parents and the chief talking. It was easy to see how proud they were of their son and his choice of partner. “Of course they would have loved to see you have children. I’m sure they would make handsome knights.” She giggled as she removed the tray of empty dishes off Camus’ lap. “Perhaps you’re lucky to have been the second son after all.”

Camus smiled, his eyes half-closed as he mulled over that thought. “Perhaps.”

Upon seeing that smile, Maki turned away and proceeded to the exit. She didn’t know what her face was showing, but it was better for Camus not to know. Even if he were the first son, Maki would have never had the chance… She stopped at the door to say one last thing. “Make sure to bring him around again next time you visit.”

“Of course.”

It was a bit bitter, closing the door and knowing that she was no longer the closest to Camus. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, really, but… Maybe she would have a better smile next time.


End file.
